1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a liquid material or like transferring connector, and more particularly to a socket to be mounted on a hose side in a connector for connecting a container containing liquid material or gaseous material such as petroleum products, industrial chemicals, paint and medical goods to a hose, through which the liquid material or the like within the container is supplied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the socket for a liquid material or the like transferring connector, there is known, for example, a socket disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-110688 (FIG. 6). It is a socket in which a sliding valve body 32 is movably housed within a socket 31 in which a plug 37 is fitted, and there is disposed a bellows 34 between the sliding valve body 32 and a wall surface portion 33 of a liquid passage. This bellows 34 is used to bias the sliding valve body 32 in a direction to press it against a valve seat 36 formed in a flange shape at the tip end of a valve push body 35 to be disposed inside the sliding valve body 32, and its end portions are fixed to the sliding valve body 32 and the wall surface portion 33 in an airtight/watertight state respectively.
In this case, on joining the plug 37 to the socket 31, the socket 31 is pressed down on the plug 37 side by grasping the socket 31, and on removing, the socket 31 is pulled up by grasping it.
As described above, in a conventional socket for a connector, the bellows 34 is fixed to the sliding valve body 32 and the wall surface portion 33 in an airtight/watertight state, whereby the liquid material or the like which flows within the sliding valve body 32 is prevented from leaking out. However, an operation of fixing the bellows 34 in such a sealable state is not simple, but there is also a fear that the sealed state of fixed portions may be damaged by frequent expansion and contraction operations of the bellows 34. In addition, operations of attaching or detaching the socket 31 to or from the plug 37 require a comparatively large force, but any devices to facilitate the operations have not been made in the conventional connector.
Object of the Invention
The present invention has been achieved in order to solve such problems in the conventional technique, and is aimed to provide a socket for a liquid material or the like transferring connector, easy to manufacture, capable of reliably preventing liquid material or the like from the bellows portion constituting the valve system from leaking out over a long term, and comparatively easily performing the operations of attaching or detaching the socket to or from the plug.
Summary of the Invention
According to the present invention, the above described problems have been solved by a socket for a liquid material or the like transferring connector, which is a socket to be joined to a plug disposed on a container to transfer liquid material or the like within the container elsewhere, in which the socket includes a sleeve, an inner cylinder to be inserted into the sleeve, and a valve system to be disposed within the inner cylinder, and wherein the valve system has a sliding cylinder having a cylindrical bellows integrally molded with another portion at its intermediate portion.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the above described problems have been solved by a socket for a liquid material or the like transferring connector, which is a socket to be joined to a plug disposed on a container to transfer liquid material or the like within the container elsewhere, in which the socket includes a sleeve, an inner cylinder to be inserted into the sleeve, and a valve system to be disposed within the inner cylinder, and wherein a finger-putting flange is provided on the upper portion of the inner cylinder.